


Healing Pain

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Babysitter Lily, First Year Severus, Gen, Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU, Seventh Year Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily always healed Severus' pain. Part of my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Blurp. Just, blurp. I wanted to get this written since... this morning actually... huh, I thought it was longer...
> 
> Anyways, so this is how Severus met Lily in my Of Slytherins and Gryffindors AU. Severus is 12 years older then Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. I'll try and get more of this out soon...
> 
> Also, I wrote this for Arithmancy class, lets hope it fits requirements.
> 
> I don't own these guys~!
> 
> Enjoy!

Severus was only nine when he met the red haired spitfire, 15 year old Lily Evans.

His parents had wanted to take a weekend, so they hired her to babysit him. He was reluctant at first, what nine year old needed a babysitter? Not him. But his parents didn't give him the choice.

So when he met her, he wasn't exactly the nicests of people. But she ignored that and quickly made him feel at home in her family's home. She healed the pain he felt when his parents 'abandoned' him there. They spent a lot of time together, and when his parents came back he was reluctant to leave.

But Lily promised that she'd babysit him whenever during the summer. They could also just hang and go to the park. She promised.

Imagine his surprise when he met the seemingly muggle girl on the train to Hogwarts when he was 11.

It hurt when he went to Slytherin instead of Gryffindor where she went. She was the only thing familiar in the entire school, and now he was separated from her by tables and students, the ones close to his age kept telling him that he couldn't talk to her because she was a Gryffindor, but he didn't listen to them and got into fights, which just earned him detention and less time with Lily, and a few cuts and bruises, but those didn't matter, what mattered is what Lily thought of him, and the fact that she might think he's a troublemaker if he continues to fight, but he wanted them to stop making fun of her and her house.

"Sev?" Lily smiled softly as she took in the scrape on his cheek and the bruised knuckles.

"They laughed at you! They keep making fun of you. I wanted them to stop." He grumbled the last part out, hiding his face in the crook of his arm and he sat and pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Hey," her voice was soft, "they will always laugh, but you know what?" Severus looked up at her curiously, "I don't care. Because they don't know what they are laughing about, they can't stand that we are better then them. You and me? We are better then them, and we will always be better than them, because we don't laugh at them, because we don't mock them or make fun of them. Because we are decent, and we always will be. Okay?" She smiled at him and held her hand out for him. He smiled softly back and took it.

"Nothing can split us apart. We'll always be friends, okay?" She pulled him to his feet.

"Always." He grinned. Lily laughed, her laugh healing the pain he felt in his heart.

"Now lets get you to the nurse." Severus followed her, knowing that she would always be there to help him heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later she dies. Poor Severus.
> 
> Oh well. XD
> 
> So, this was something I did. Twas 490something words long BTW.
> 
> I hope it was okay.
> 
> Mars


End file.
